masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xaero Dumort/Looking at Transfers and Continuations into ME3 Objectively
Based on hints from the game and assumptions (because really that's all we have at this point) drawn from the words of Mass Effect designers what might appear to be going on with ME3 or what might happen. One of my assumptions/analyzed items is the patching of the squad point glitch. Cristina Norman stated that this could cause save transfer issues with ME3. I feel that this points to several things. First, that the beginning work on ME3 is well underway and their promise to have a shorter downtime between games looks to be true. Second, that there are no overhauls in the level up or squad system. This can lead to the assumption that ME3 will start you off at whatever level you ended ME2 with i.e. start at 30 and the level cap becomes 60 thus giving more opportunity to earn squad points and eventually be maxed. This is a more... outlandish assumption though, a more likely one would be some sort of point bonus for being so far leveled or bonus starting points in your abilities. We also have the assumption that all surviving squad and crew members from ME2 will be returning in ME3, only because that seems to be the whole purpose in trying to get everyone that you can through the mission alive is so that they will be around. With that in mind we can assume, that the squad won't grow very much in ME3, because at a certain point it would become insanely unmanageable. We can assume that Ashley/Kaidan would come back as would Liara (though this is still more of a hope/wish as we don't have any strong leads to suggest that, but we'll see if Lair of the Shadow Broker changes that) and more unlikely Wrex (since he actually has a higher calling then the other squad members who didn't return in my opinion) as they were the only squad mates who did not return (or have opportunity to). If we see any additional members beyond that, we can assume we might get a little more diversity in perhaps a batarian and a vorcha as squad mates (though a just a batarian would be more likely) and perhaps an elcor, volus and hanar finding some place on the ship as crew. Though again, nothing really suggests this and it becomes more conjecture into BioWare's actions for ME3 and to be honest, a little wishful thinking on my part. Squad member wise, the only thing that pops into my head is the future of Thane and his Kepral's Syndrome. We can of course make assumptions based on actions you take such as rewriting or destroying the heretics, how you handle Mordin and his decisions about the genophage. (I left it up to him, told him to hold onto it, because the genophage makes sense to me but not for malicious reasons, once I heard Mordin explain fully how it works and what it was designed to actually do.) That's all that really comes to mind at this moment.--Xaero Dumort 16:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE So turns out I was correct about the starting at level 30. The squad size is shrinking, but everyone will still make a cameo, so I was on the right path about making the squad more manageable. One new human squad member so far. Probably won't see any others, but I still hold hope for a batarian. Could really create some tense moments in the story. Maybe as the extra CE squad member that may or may not even be true, depending on who you ask and what sources you look at.--Xaero Dumort 18:42, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts